Chuko Naruto 9
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Naruto is fed up with Jiraiya and flee's to his secret spot after having an exhausting training session. Little does he know his secret spot has a secret and he is under an watchful eye that is done watching. KonanXNaruto lemon.. 18 plus..


**Chuko Naruto 9.**

**Konan x Naruto.**

**If you read any of the previous, you know what you are reading now. NSFW stuff, so turn back if you know you don't like reading MA stuff or sex. **

**This story contains... in a way mind control.**

**LolaTheSa does not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was pissed as he marched toward his 'chill' spot.<p>

Why is the always happy and easy going Uzumaki pissed you asked? Well... You see, he is on what is suppose to be a training mission with the great prevy sage, Jiraiya. But.. there's always a but in a story.

It has been two years already, there is only a year left and what has he learned?

Jack shit if you asked him.

All the things he could learn he has not.

He still below average in hand to hand combat, below average IS a understatement. You'd think the sannin first thing to deal with is to get Naruto a better understanding of hand to hand combat, or at the very least help him hone his brawler like fighting style. But yet again no there.

Don't get him started on his Ninjutsu... outside of the Kage bunshin, the rasengan... hell that's all he knows.. So you see what he is already getting at there. Complete lack of training there and he is suppose to combat someone on the level of Itachi Uchiha? Yea right.

Why? Why is Jiraiya not doing his job you ask?

Well, that's fairly simple to answer. The damn old fart is to caught up into doing his 'research' to actually care. Hell every time he has asked to be trained properly. The answer he gets.

"Oh come on Naruto" Jiraiya would start. "I'm doing my best here, you know with the researching and training you, I have to have a balance" He would continue. Naruto would just stare dumbfounded at the bullshit his 'Sensei' spewed. "Why don't go work on your Rasengan some more" He would always end and go back to being a peeping tom.

Naruto would always go and train, but he would simple bash a tree in anger or run to cool himself off. One die, he would like to kill the prev.

Don't get him wrong, he's grateful the old man took his time to teach him the Rasengan but... the guy was a shit teacher plain and simple, even kakashi taught him more.

Naruto smirked at that.

Jiraiya and Kakashi pull in really close when it comes to teaching him. They both done shitty jobs if you asked him.

Naruto sighed as he smelled the fresh air at the hidden spring, his 'chill' spot. He loved it, looking at the water, it was clear, fresh. Just ripe for him to bath in.

He stretched, after all he deserved it. Time to relax that is, his muscles ached from all the running and tree pounding he did to blow his anger off. Kami how he wished the tree had faces of Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the blond Konoha nin. Amber eyes were stalking him.<p>

Konan couldn't believe her luck when she decided to go out on her own to find the Jinchuriki. Who would have thought the kid and his protector were handing openly in this crap hole barely populated unknown town.

She knew she was no match for the toad sage, so she waited. It has been a week already and she feels it is time for her to strike, capture him. She has been studying his routine.

It seems that the Sannin is neglecting his duties to train the Blonde and the boy vents his anger out on mother Nature, and some times run for a very long period of time.

Today was her lucky because it seemed the boy took it to the extra mile and exhausted himself completely. He wouldn't put a fight now, not that she was worried if he did have energy, it's obvious he wasn't getting the training he needed to be... a threat. But what she feared is he'd make a large enough commotion that his protector would be alerted.

She didn't want that at all.

Konan grinned as she eyed the blond, she was glad he chose this spot as a hideout. It was at a very far distance away from the town he and his protector were staying.

She cracked her knuckles and contemplated what her next course of action would be. She could easily dispatch the blond, but she was in a 'playful' mood. Maybe she would make him run first before catching him.

Decisions, decisions.

She looked at him, he was quite tall, taller than her in fact. Maybe she should 'play' with him instead. She hasn't had 'THAT' type of fun in a while... and who would it hurt exactly? She smirked to herself.

That smirk froze on her face as he started removing his jacket. 'W-what is he doing' Was her rapid thought as he lifted up his shirt next and took it off. Her eyes bulged.

He was toned.. Like how old was the guy? She watched mesmerized as he flex his arms seemingly testing out his arm. She watched as the muscles strained.. She gasped silently.. "Well.. fuck" She said to herself breathlessly.

She imagined those arms wrapped around her squeezing her as she climaxed around his thick member. Kami, she was honry now.. and he hadn't even touched her.

Her eyes bulged again when he his hands went to the waist band of his pants. She blushed wildly as she watch as he strained to push them done, her eyes focused solely on his crotch that was about to be revealed to her.

She bit her lip.

She moaned as he finally pushed them down, he was going commando. Her eyes on his flaccid member, she was intrigued, even though it was flaccid, his member was wide and in her opinion, sorta on the long side. She wondered how big it was when hard..

She shook her head as she glared at him, maybe she would find out.

* * *

><p>Naruto grinned as he felt the air every where on him. "Wew, feels good to the let the boys out once in a while" He chirped as he rubbed his balls.<p>

He then sprinted and jumped into the spring.

Konan smiled as she removed her robe, she made up her mind, she knew what she wanted and needed from him. She removed her shirt then pants, they were soiled anyway cause of her wetness. She than kicked of her shoes. In fact she was taking it.

She wondered how she would approach this as she stepped out of the shadows and walked to the water Naruto was bathing in.

Said person senses flared as he looked around, his eyes settling on a purple haired woman... A naked purple haired woman. He blushed and averted his gaze, his hands instinctively covered his mind hood.

Her mind was decided. Act.

"Mind if I join you" The pretty lady asked, said lady smirked when he blushed more. "I'm all dirty and wet and well" She trailed off with a fake sigh. "I don't feel like going into town when I am so dirty and when I heard the sound of water, I just had to come and see" She lied expertly. "I just didn't know it was already occupied." She finished as she tested the water by dipping a toe into it, warm. While using a hand to wave up and down her body.

"I don't mind" Naruto answered hoarsely as he nodded at her general direction, his head still turned away from her. He heard her as she entered the water. He hoped he wasn't to obvious, well his reaction that is.. This was the first woman he had even saw naked after all.

"It feels good" Konan said swimming closely to the blond who was aware as he tried to not look at her.

"It is" He answered unaware that she was close, that is. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped her way.

"I'm Konan" She offered, she watched as his gaze lowered to her breast that were riding just above of the water, her nipples hard. His eyes bulged. Konan knew she didn't have the largest of breast but she knew they perky and natural. She inched closer to him liking that he was eying her bust like he was.

He didn't respond, how could he? This was his first time seeing them, breast, and so close that he could reach out and touch. He gulped as he licked his lips, they looked so... edible. Rosy and hard, and shining because of the water on them. His mind started going oddly blank.

Konan hummed as she put another hand on his shoulder. "It's ok to touch them if you want" She squeaked as she pulled even closer to him. "I mean, it's only fair right?" She said slowly as her legs started to wrap around his waist. She was a little surprised that he was not acting out..

The jinchuriki was entranced, his hands wrapping around her, he didn't know what he was doing, purely instinct. His mind only on the beautiful woman wrapping around him herself. If he were still in the right state of mind, he would have been screaming genjutsu or something.

"Tell me your name" She whispered in his ear she felt member brush against her, hard. They both groaned. She expected a fight from the blonde but it seemed as through she had a stronger hold on men then she realized cause the blonde definitely was not fighting her like she would have thought.

Naruto couldn't hear her voice, his only thought were to pleasure the goddess in front of him... his goddess. His mouth flew to her neck.

Konan's eyes grew wide as he started sucking and licking her neck. "Um.." She moaned as he started to travel down.. 'Ok this is.. KAMI" Her train of thought stopped when he took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked it, her hands gripped his hair tightly.

"Is this acceptable my goddess" He asked huskily as her kissed his way to the other nipple to give it the same treatment.

"H-hai" She moaned while he took in her right nipple and sucked it in. If Konan wasn't so into this, she would have questioned the 'goddess' thing and the way he was acting, as much as she liked this, the blond did not strike as the type.

She shivered when she felt him grind her hardened pebble between his teeth, she clenched her eyes shut when he started flicking the other 'pebble' with his finger. She was a mess, no guy has ever paid this much attention to her chest, she hissed as he bit her nipple. Her hands fisting his hair tight. Who knew so much pleasure could come there.

She gasped when he started lapping around her areola before sucking it again. Konan felt as though she were gonna climax and he hadn't even paid any attention to her woman hood except a slight brush with his hardened member.

"My goddess" He whispered to her as continued to abuse her nipples, his attention now back on the left.

"Y-your goddess" She moaned, she felt it, she knew her release was RIGHT there but she just need more, a lot more to tip her over. "Please, your goddess needs you" She begged as she finally pulled him from her chest, her eyes still amazingly blue but there was a strange haze in them, she didn't see that though as she smashed her lips onto his.

He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close. "Goddess I am at your use, use me as you see fit" He groaned out breaking the kiss for only a second more till he was on her again, this time making her lips part so his tongue could plunge in and explore her cavern.

Konan didn't want to hear anymore, she know how she wanted him used even if what he said was a tad bit suspicious.. She reached down into the water and grabbed his very thick member, she stroked it two times before rubbing his head against her entrance, she bit her lip and he groaned. He was big, most definitely.

"My goddess you are so wonderfully warm" He said as she continued to rub him against her, mostly against her clit. He thrusted his hips forward a bit splitting her slit just abit. He groaned again.

His goddess smirked. "This might be a tight fit" She said to him slowly kissing him beside his lip. "Your goddess wants you there, please give it to her." She begged then kissed him again.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice, he would please his goddess. He thrusted forward full force, sheathing himself into her, when he was about to pull back and do it again, he stopped, his goddess groaned in pain. "Did I hurt you my goddess" He moaned, his voice fulled with self loathe, he'd kill himself if that meant not hurting his goddess.

She shook her head. "Tight fit remember" She said playfully, he was a big boy, she only needed a second to adjust. "Move... slave" She said confidently, adding the slave part cause he is calling her 'goddess', HIS goddess.

The blond complied instantly as he pulled back and slammed into her. "Shit" She moaned as he did it again, she wanted to tell him to take it easy but who was she kidding, she liked it rough.

Naruto picked up a steady pace as he slammed into her, the wave of his thrusts could be felt within the water. Konan closed her eyes again once Naruto started licking the piecing under her lip, she didn't know why but it give off a pleasurable sensation.

"Please" She started, only trailing cause her mind grew dazed for a bit,. "Please tell me how your goddess feels" She ordered trying to sound like she wasn't been fucked good right now or that she wasn't enjoying it THAT much, she failed.

"My goddess is amazingly tight and incredibly warm wrapped around me" He said instantly, he frowned then looked down, he was still going at the same pace but he felt as though the water was pulling back some of the force he was putting into his thrust, he hated that, he wanted his goddess to feel all the love he had for her.

Both of his hands went down into the water and pressed into his goddesses soft behind and pushed her forward to meet his thrust. He grinned, he was sure if they weren't in the water, the smacking of their skin would be thunderous as he continued with his 'love' thrusts.

Konan's eyes rolled as she moaned. "YOUR GODDESS IS CUMMING" She announced just before her walls constricted around him.

Naruto knowing that this would surely be the end for him, he quickly exited his goddesses tight tunnels and replaced his member with his hand, he rubbed her slit slowly while thumb rolling her clit so she could further enjoy her orgasm.

"KAMI" She yelled as she spasmed once again as a new sensation ripped through her making her cum more.

He watched as his goddess slowly came down from her intense orgasm. He retracted his hand and wrapped his arms around her and slowly swam to the edge for the spring.

"Wow" Was the only thing she could say in her post climatic state. That has had to have been her best orgasm ever, she isn't even exaggerating that..

"My goddess" he said as he picked her up and out of the water and sat down on the ground with her in his lap, his member sinking back into her tunnels as he sat her on his lap.

That got her out of her mind. "Oh" She moaned in pain/pleasure. It hurt to clench her walls, especially with him still in her.

"Are you ok my goddess" He asked truly worried that he has hurt her or something again. He rubbed her back lovingly while his member twitched inside her.

Konan raised an eye brow, the 'goddess' thing was kinda strange.. now that her mind was clear. "Ok Jinchuriki, you can stop the act now" She ordered with a roll of the eyes as she stood up, she walked forward a bit and turned to him, slightly limping.

"Act?" He asked standing also, he was at full attention, and fully erect still.

"The goddess thing." She clarified, crossing her arms, she was well aware he was standing, his penis still hardened. She licked her lips as she gulped, he sure was thick and long. She wondered if he came with her just now, she shook her head at the thought.

"But you are my goddess" He said with out a moments hesitation, she could hear the sincerity in his voice. She looked in his eyes and saw the love, honesty and desire for her in them. What the fuck?

"You're serious.." She whimpered... He only stared intently at her, a stiff nod answering her. She looked him over, he obviously was still growing. And even now he had one of hell of a package between the legs and a body most adult men would kill for. "You're mine.." She asked just loud enough so he could hear her.

"Yes my goddess, I am yours, I shall do every bidding you ask of. Meet every need you ever shall want, I will be by your side for all eternity." He said truthfully, she could hear the determination and... seriousness in his tone. He was not acting.

"Oh my" Was her only replay as she looked at him with a shaky smile. 'Eye of the moon' plan be damned, she just got her a man and she would kill herself if she would let him go just yet, or ever for that matter.

She pounced on him.

If Konan wasn't in her head and currently riding her new founded slave, her lips on his as she rode him like a mad woman. She would saw a sign lying face down on the ground.

This sign reads.

'Forbidden Spring.

Warning- Men must not enter, if disregarded, do not enter with woman. If you disregarded that. DO NOT TOUCH OR EVEN INTERACT WITH THE WOMAN! This is a warning to all men who desire freedom, stay away from the spring, at least don't enter with a woman.'

Not that she would have cared either way... she might have even destroyed it had she not been busy.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**I know this story is not being updated at eleven in the morning like all my other stories but... Ha whatever.. **

**Chuko Naruto 10 should be out soon. It's kyuubi x Naruto.. fem kyuubi.. **

**Chuko 11 soon after. Kin x Naruto. Chuko 12. Ayame x Naruto. **

**Any pairs you wanna see? I'll even listen to a plot.**


End file.
